


Late Nights And Tour Buses.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Group Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Glam bingo prompt orgy, fill for the carliff bingo prompt tour: bus, wild card/ cuddling for hc-bingo, neck fetish for kinkbingo, unexpected relations for angst bingo, lips for smut-69, more-some for 50kinkyways and Love for 10-hurt-comfort. Some of the couples that form on tour are not what Adam expected and what happens on the tour bus is something he never saw coming in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights And Tour Buses.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz

Adam likes to think he knows people, reads them well, but tour seems to be proving him wrong, with a relation between two people, one that is so unexpected that he hadn't even seen it coming. To begin with, he notices the way they are always cuddling, which sure isn't weird for Tommy. Tommy cuddles everyone and Isaac is a married man, but then he hears words like exceptions and on breaks Tommy goes home with Isaac to stay with him and Sophie. When they come back, Tommy has marks all over his neck that he only half tries to hide, hickeys on both side of his neck and Adam isn't sure which relation is more unexpected: Tommy's with Isaac or Tommy's with Sophie and Isaac. And now they are on their way to the next town, traveling through the night and Adam has ended up on a bus with Tommy, Isaac, Terrence and Sutan, everyone else had been more interested in a CSI marathon on the other bus. The only thing happening on Adam's bus is some drinking and a little pot smoking.

　

Only that's not all, because when he comes back from the small bus bathroom, Isaac is laid out on his back on one of the couches, Tommy laid out on top of him and they are attached at the lips. Terrence and Sutan are sat on the floor opposite the couch, watching as they pass a splif back and forth. This isn't cuddling and it's more unexpected than any relation/relationship he has seen on the tour so far. Adam takes a seat between the two men on the top, watching Tommy's glossed lips being licked clean of every trace of gloss. Isaac and Tommy don't seem to care they have an audience. Maybe they are used to being watched, maybe by Sophie and it's hot. Adam can't take his eyes off of them.

　

"You know the most interesting straight boys," Terrence says thoughtfully, blowing out a drag.

　

"We shouldn't be watching them, should we? It feels weird to be getting off on this," Sutan says, voice a little flushed. 

　

"I don't think they mind," Adam points out and just as he finishes, Tommy draws back for a second, licking his lips.

　

"We don't mind," Tommy tells them and God, he's like temptation, living, breathing temptation.

　

"Is anyone on this bus straight?" Terrence asks, draping his arm over Adam's shoulders and Adam cuddles in. He's been single for a while and he's with friends, some casual fun. It would change their relation to each other, make them more than friends, but Adam is getting hard just from watching Isaac and Tommy, Terrence and Sutan's closeness adding to it. He loves this, the way they can all be so relaxed around each other, he loves everyone on this bus. 

　

"Bisexual and before you ask, Sophie knows," Isaac says with a happy sigh. He looks pretty damn content, but then he has reason to be, a loving wife at home and a lover with him on the tour. 

　

"This is hot. Trust you Adam to set up an orgy bus," Sutan snorts, moving closer to Adam. He'd kind of love to have an orgy on his bus. 

　

"I didn't start this, they did," Adam points out and this isn't an orgy, not yet, but Adam wouldn't mind one bit if it did. He really should have at least one rock star orgy in his lifetime. He'd prefer a hotel for a wild night of sex, but the tour bus will do.

　

"Hmm, all that teasing and cuddling and then they start making out, I think they wanted us to notice them," Terrence says as Tommy licks over Isaac's neck, like maybe he's not the only one who has someone playing with his neck and Adam can just imagine how soft Tommy's lips feel against Isaac's neck. 

　

"Kinky," Sutan laughs, but it stops abruptly when Tommy kisses Isaac again, but he doesn't think the kiss is what stunned Sutan into silence. Tommy's hand has moved, one of them has moved to between his body and Isaac's and Adam can see the way his arm is moving, can hear Isaac moaning into the kiss and it's clear, Tommy is rubbing Isaac's cock through his pants and it makes Adam's face flush. They are so beautiful together and so relaxed and open about what they are doing. Adam wants to feel that way, too, so when Terrence cups his jaw and pulls Adam around to face him, he goes with it so Terrence's lips are on his and he feels Sutan move, pressing against his back and then Sutan's lips are on his neck. Adam closes his eyes and loses himself in the pleasure, in the feeling of two men's lips on him.

　

When he hears a deep moan he breaks off his kiss with Terrence to look over at the two other men. Isaac is still laid out flat, but Tommy has moved. He's further down on the couch. Isaac's pants are unzipped and Tommy is between his legs, sucking on him and it doesn't look like Tommy's first time doing it, far from it. Isaac's moans show just how good it feels and Adam can't take his eyes off of them, that is until Terrence sticks his hands down Adam's pants. This really is turning into the orgy tour bus. Adam lets himself just go with it and soon he finds himself naked on the floor, Terrence naked between his legs and Sutan kneeling, his legs straddling Adam's chest while Adam sucks him off. He keeps having to stop and look over at the couch. Tommy and Isaac are naked as well. Isaac is now flat on his stomach, on all fours, Tommy behind him, licking over Isaac's hole, working him open while Isaac moans.

　

It's one of the hottest things he has ever seen and he's worried the driver will hear them. Isaac is moaning so loud, but he doesn't care, he wraps his lips back around Sutan's cock. Feeling almost comparative, wanting to make Sutan moan as loudly as Isaac is. As unexpected as this is, he likes the way they are relating together, loves that it's lead to an orgy on his bus and he never wants it to end. Sutan comes first and Adam swallows as well as he can at this angle and when some dribbles free Sutan is there, moving to kiss him and lick the come from Adam's face. They swap around a little after that, Sutan moving to blow Terrence while Adam sits watching Tommy as he fucks into Isaac, stroking himself as he watches them together. When Terrence comes he moans loudly, crying out Sutan's name. Moments later Adam finds himself being cuddled by two equally naked men, Sutan's hand joining his on his cock and Terrence's mouth on his neck and fingers rubbing at his nipples. The feeling and the sight in front of him, it's too much, he can't hold on any longer and he comes over his and Sutan's hands and a moment later he sees Isaac's back arch as he comes calling Tommy's name loudly. 

　

The moment Isaac recovers, he pushes Tommy into a sitting position and Isaac goes to his knees onto the buses carpeted floor, pushing his way between Tommy's legs so that he can get his lips on Tommy's cock. Even though Adam has already come, he can't stop watching them and pleasure still hums through his veins. He's known the people on this bus for a while, but he never thought they would be like this again. Adam feels like the unexpected relation between them all is definitely a good thing and he sits back cuddling his two friends, Terrence still kissing his neck as he watches Isaac and Tommy. He loves his friends, his life, loves that these people chose to be on this bus with him. Tommy and Isaac both have marked up necks now and Adam thinks he was right to think someone has a neck fetish, but from the way Terrence is sucking on his neck, it seems like they are not the only ones. It's a good job Sutan is an excellent makeup artist, because they are all going to have marks to hide.

　

Tommy looks beautiful when he comes, head thrown back, a moan parting his lips and Adam wants to kiss him. So when Isaac moves away, Adam crawls over to him and leans up for a kiss, licking into Tommy's mouth, his hands stroking over Tommy's naked body and when he breaks it off, he turns to Isaac, raising his eyebrows and when Isaac nods Adam moves in to kiss him, tasting Tommy's come on his tongue.

　

After that, Adam invites everyone back to his room on the bus. Someone puts the TV on and they all crawl naked into Adam's bed, their clothes still scattered throughout the bus. Adam ends up between Terrence and Tommy, Sutan on the other side of Terrence, Isaac on the other side of Tommy. He can't believe how comfortable it is, can't believe he just had an orgy on his tour bus, an orgy he doesn't think will end with just one round. In the morning maybe they will have to talk, but for now they can cuddle and when they are ready, lips and bodies will meet again, necks and bodies will be marked up even more and Adam knows he will love every second of it.

　

The End.


End file.
